


Magical soul

by chiapslock



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of pre-relationship), Alternative Universe - Magic, Keith is a witch, M/M, Shiro is his familiar, at this point is someone even surprised about another witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiapslock/pseuds/chiapslock
Summary: Tradition requires every witch—male or female—to summon a familiar, an entity bound to the very essence of their magic, in order to help in the fight against the demonic Galra. They are supposed to be companions, shields, invaluable to the survival of the witch. Keith doesn’t need one.Or so he thinks.





	Magical soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was written... a looong time ago for Between two points zine <3 We were given the blessing to post our works so!   
> It was an incredible experience, I'm forever grateful that I was able to partecipate. I was lucky enough to be paired up with @SoapySheep on twitter who made an incredible illustration for this and you all should go and check it out!

Magic had always come easily to Keith, his only company most nights and his only weapon against life. This, however, is different.

Tradition requires every witch — male or female — to summon a familiar, an entity bound to the very essence of their magic, in order to help in the fight against the demonic Galra. They are supposed to be companions, shields, invaluable to the survival of the witch. Keith doesn’t need one.

In the center of the ritual chamber, Lance is chanting, his bayard raised high, and the room shines a vibrant blue. Keith can see the concentration on the other’s face, highlighted by the cold glow. A lioness responds to the call, appearing in the middle of the room with a roar and Lance smiles, proud.

Keith takes his place on the summoning stone, ignoring the cocky look Lance sends his way. He raises his bayard, focusing on the circle in front of him. The theory makes it sound easy: your soul will do all the work, calling forth the one being connected to you in all the different realms.

Practice has a way of defying theory.

Nothing happens for almost a minute and he can feel anger mount inside him. He doesn't understand why he has to do this: he has never  _ needed _ anyone else, why would that change now? Maybe no one is coming because, as always, Keith is supposed to be alone.

It's at that point that his bayard shines and the runes on the floor light with a purple glow. Keith looks at the center of the circle until he's forced to close his eyes, blinded by the light. When he opens them there is a man in front of him, dressed in what seems like a samurai garb of a B-Movie, with a sword at his side, a scar on his nose and long, black hair with a white streak in the center. Keith notices, after a second, that the man has no right arm, but his attention is soon diverted to his exposed chest.

What _ has _ to be his familiar looks immediately in his direction and kneels right in front of him. "I bind my life to you, master," he says, with reverence, "and I will serve you for the rest of your life."

Keith looks at the man, stunned, and then at the rest of the room. He knows it's unusual to have a human familiar; he can see it in the faces of his peers.

"Of course Keith got the sexy samurai!" Lance almost screams. "Life is so unfair."

 

\--

 

Keith looks back at his familiar — _ Shiro _ _ — _ and still doesn't know what to do. His teachers promised him it isn't that strange, just rare, a sign of a powerful witch. Allura, his Fae classmate, told him in her culture a human familiar means prosperity and good fortune.

Keith mostly worries that his room only has one bed.

They’ve just left the Garrison to reach Keith’s room, and the familiar isn't even looking at him, glancing around curiously. "Do you..." Keith starts, but he's not really sure what he wants to ask.

Shiro turns his attention back to him, smiling, almost as if he can read his nervousness "Yes, master?"

"You can call me Keith. I mean, call me Keith. Master is just..." He stops there, because he's not sure that he can tell the samurai that it makes him feel like they are in a bad porno. He takes a deep breath and tries to remember that this person is his familiar; their souls are bonded for Keith’s entire life. He will have to learn to get over his embarrassment "If there is something you want to ask... you can."

Shiro hesitates for a second before asking, with shyness, "What are those?" He points at a car and, then, at a streetlight. "And that," he continues. Keith looks surprised for a second and Shiro smiles, self-consciously.

"I haven't been called in a long time," he explains, looking around "Where I come from we don't have anything like this. I'm sorry."

Keith almost stops in the middle of the street, trying to decipher the  _ pang _ in his chest, fruitlessly.

He spends the rest of the way home explaining anything he can to Shiro, enjoying the way his eyes shine at every new thing he sees. He's in so much trouble.

 

\--

 

When they arrive in Keith's room he remembers the main problem: he doesn't have a place for Shiro.

"I'm sorry this is small," he says, wondering how it looks from an outsider’s perspective. He would have cleaned up, had he known his familiar was going to be human.

"This is far more than I've had in a long while," Shiro assures him, and Keith wonders where exactly familiars live while they aren't in service, but he's not sure he can ask.

"There is only one bed," he admits. He's already thinking about alternative arrangements, if maybe he can ask someone for an air mattress, when Shiro looks at him with an amused smile.

"I will share my life and my entire being with you, a bed won't be of any problem," he assures him and Keith stops. Completely.

He already noticed the strong set of his familiar’s shoulders, his toned muscles and his abs But now he finds himself unable to look away from the samurai, almost as if caught in a spell. Is it only him or has the room temperature gone way up?

"You're on fire," Shiro informs him with a little smirk, and Keith looks back at his hands engulfed in flames.  _ Oh _ .

He blushes, dispersing the flames. Keith wants to be angry, but looking at the smiling face of his familiar — who looks younger when he’s happy — he can’t muster the energy. For the first time in his life he’s not alone and it’s a feeling he wants to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> As always a comment or a kudos go a long way <3
> 
> Thank you and you can find me @  
> chiapslock on twitter  
> chiapslock on tumblr


End file.
